


小观音（Ⅰ）

by miaowahada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaowahada/pseuds/miaowahada
Summary: 夫胜宽泥菩萨过河自身难保，还想着渡人
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 2





	小观音（Ⅰ）

从他一出生起，姆妈就夸他。别人出生是披着紫粉的皮囊似猴儿般很丑很皴，稍稍不满意就嚎着人心里发慌，太阳穴突突地疼。

夫胜宽不一样，除了初见世间算是打招呼的嚎哭，其他时间安静的不像话，剩了姆妈很多麻烦。就更别提浑身跟年画娃娃一样白白嫩嫩可劲招人疼了。

姆妈跟着阿婆信佛，认为夫胜宽是转世来的小观音。

是来渡人。

而圆佑何其幸运，成为第一个占有他甜蜜秘密的凡人。

圆佑是仆人叶妈的儿子，当叶妈还是叶丫头的时候就在服侍嗲嗲，后来嗲嗲娶了姆妈之后很久没有孩子，家族里商定多行善事。头一件是由姆妈做主把叶丫头许配出去，轿子来府上里接意思是多招喜气进门。好在叶丫头争气结了婚不多久姆妈就传出好消息，阿婆欢喜得把庙里的小佛像请进家门整日吃斋当作还愿。

叶妈再一次进府的时候身后跟着一个瘦瘦高高的孩子，叶妈拿着手绢拭泪，泪水顺着脸上的皱纹往下掉。孩子他爸前年得了痨病孤儿寡母没办法才厚着脸皮跨进门槛，阿婆看看孩子，再看看叶妈，点点头意思是答应了。

一边的夫胜宽看起来很高兴走过来牵起圆佑，小朋友十指扣紧就像前辈子未尽的缘分。

渡人渡人自然要占的天时地利，佛堂成为这段缘分的最自然也是最淫靡的开端。

阿婆是家里的主管，端着大家闺秀的气派，操持家务井井有条。小辈的功课也是由阿婆辅导，课桌就摆在佛堂里。

课文晦涩难嚼作业繁多如毛，夫胜宽往往在佛堂里一坐就是坐一天。每餐的饭菜让圆佑送过来，手指曲起轻扣在雕花木门三下，规矩甚多。木着脸的圆佑往往心智比外表更加沉稳，阀值很高在一众同龄的孩子里不尴不尬处在奇怪的疏离状态。

夫胜宽不管，依然笑嘻嘻开了门让他进来。嘟嘟囔囔着今天的作业好难，中午没有吃饱，到了下午就好饿。夫胜宽伸手摩挲空空的胃袋，那里需要被填满。

“她又打你了？”少年甜软的抱怨戛然而止，他小心翼翼把圆佑的衣袖卷上去，靠近手腕的地方新添的两道红痕，鼓起来像是会蠕动的虫子。而在那之上，是或青或紫的伤疤。

夫胜宽蹙起眉凑近了要呼去那团聚起来的绯云，正经课文里可不教这些，所以他在这方面天赋异禀可以算得上是天才。甚至他还无师自通知道该怎么把青涩与情色两个发音如此相似却不搭边的词语糅合在一起，搅乱一池春水——

他正低头以及其温柔的方式舔舐圆佑的伤痕，留下酥酥麻麻的触感和蜿蜒潋滟的水光，似乎不够，似乎只差一口温热的精血就可以修炼成邪神。

鱼篮观音化作凡人来点化芸芸众生，于是他开出青涩的果实供人品尝。

还是少年的身体，骨骼上覆盖了一层白糯的软肉，好在纤细总归没有破坏那层脆弱的美感。晚霞被窗棂斜斜切成不平等的几块照进来，给夫胜宽的身体度上鎏金的光晕，像庙里的观音上的一道瓷釉。

荒唐奇异的情潮四下弥漫，然而这场性爱教学才开始，少年的唇饱满如同熟透的浆果，微微抿起又像是在期待着一个吻。

不要拒绝。

老太太好笨，还用请什么佛像，明明他怀里就有一本欢喜禅，禅透了世间的最隐秘快乐。圆佑低下头去咬夫胜宽胸前的红粒，似乎能够流出丰沛的汁水供他这个在沙漠里行走良久的旅人解渴。那里敏感的很被随便吮吸几下就翘起一个小尖尖，他的小观音不满足，挺着胸换上另一边凑过去纵容了这种亵玩。视线里所有的变成影影绰绰的背景，独有怀里肉哄哄的肉体变成开启梦幻世界的钥匙在夜里发光。

他们的第一次是痛的。虽然淫水潺潺牵连成不断的网在桌上淌成亮晶晶的小水洼，但指尖探入狭窄的肉穴像是过年时厨娘剖鱼一样不留情面。他也知道这是必须的，于是在年夜饭里糖醋鱼他总是吃得很多。这样痛也好，夫胜宽平静的接受一阵一阵的戳弄，如果这样能够把圆佑的痛苦分担过来，这点不算什么。

可夫胜宽又止不住哭，他娇气的很，眼里的小豆豆怎么也掉不完。连圆佑的脸都被模糊成朦胧的光斑，又像一颗遥远的星星，夫胜宽伸手抱住圆佑凑近了想讨个吻当作安慰。

可怜兮兮的模样在圆佑的心头上打翻了一罐子陈年的青梅醋，溅起几滴在血肉里渐渐泛起了酸，半是怜惜半是无奈一点点吻掉脸上的小豆豆，退出手指不再继续。

“不做了，我们不做了。”

倒是夫胜宽，听到这个小少爷的脾气上来，张口带着潮湿的呼噜噜气泡音下命令——

“做！”

是非做不可！他抬了抬屁股，两团不吝啬肉脂的臀肉轻轻压着圆佑的胯部。察觉到那处粗硬滚烫，他又得意洋洋笑起来。

于是，他们又继续着亲密的接触。盘节成茧的大虫终于蛰伏进热乎乎的包裹，温暖的如羊水让他想起在胚胎里安静的长大。

“夫胜宽”——成为最短的经文，低低吟诵慈悲的小观音就会以肉欲为招待迷失的灵魂，是一笔最划算的补偿。不不不，当夫胜宽哼出甜蜜的嘤咛时，他就不像是慈悲低眉的渡人观音了，怀里的少年换了一副面孔倒像是吸精血的艳鬼。

你看他的眼角被大力操弄染成艳红，眼神湿漉漉像月光照耀下泉水流过的岩石，全身上下无一处不值得被亵玩泛起诱人的情欲，贪得无厌地张大双腿只会求人再激烈一点。

像不像？

相比于夫胜宽的激荡，圆佑更加适合沉默，空气淫靡粘稠催人昏沉，脑袋里的旋律也变成低喃的摇篮曲，像叶妈把他抱在怀里哼一段舒缓的歌谣带领他进入黑甜的梦乡，忘却所有的苦痛。

如此便是极乐吧。


End file.
